Resurrection
by Velocity-82
Summary: Mercy (Angela) is captured by Hanzo. They do horrible things to her, im the meantime Genji knows there is something more to this than just a blackmail attempt. How will he save her?
1. Brother

Resurrection

They were preparing to land at the Lijiang Tower, the entire team was excited for the upcoming match as they hadn't lost in weeks. Genji and Angela sat together in the corner talking to each other happily about the match.

"So where are you assigned today Genji?" Angela asked, already knowing the answer.

"With you Angela, I would be lost anywhere else." Genji replied. This caused Angela to blush, but she played it off by pretending to watch the team smash the oxygen tanks. They always stayed together as much as possible, of course Angela had to leave occasionally to assist the others but otherwise they were always together. Suddenly the ship shook and they headed towards the door, they were landing. They had thirty seconds to plan their defenses. Upon the opening of the door everyone rushed out to get to their assigned spots; Widowmaker up top, Bastion in the center, Sombra just outside with Tracer, and Mercy and Genji on the steps. As the enemies came pouring in the placement of the team proved worthy. They were dominating and the other team had no hopes to take over. That quickly changed however, when two of the enemies changed to Reinhardt and Orisa. With this sudden change the tides rapidly turned in the favour of the opposing team, they had already taken out Tracer and Sombra. Angela had noticed that the enemy team was using a strange tactic, they didn't seem to be playing as hard for the capture point but she brushed it off as a new strategy. She continued to work hard and constantly fly between to heal the two teammates left, and her love. Finally her team was pushing too hard with no give from the enemies and they had to fall back. However the team ignored the capture point and kept their attention on Angela and her allies. Angela could hardly keep up, the constant flying between her allies burned her face from so much wind and cold, her legs ached, and she was clearly slowing down. After a long and hard rally between the teams Angela found herself on her own. The team had gone to try and push back to the point and Angela just could not keep up. Genji realised that Angela was not by his side and rushed to find her. He turned the corner of the spawn point wall and saw her, "Angela!" He yelled. Angela turned and saw Genji being held back by the opposing Orisa and Reinhardt and she turned around to find the enemy Hanzo, Tracer, and Reaper. Suddenly Reaper knocked her down, Hanzo shot through her wings, causing them to break, and Tracer pulled down her hair and took her staff. "NO!" Genji screamed as Tracer and Reaper held a fallen and crying Angela. Hanzo slowly looked at his brother who was still restrained by Orisa and Reinhardt. "It's been a long time brother." He said, he then motioned for his team who all rushed onto their spawn ship. As the door closed Genji, who had been incapacitated, saw Reaper hit Angela on the back of her head, knocking her out. As the ship flew away Widowmaker held Genji up and the rest of the team showed up and watched the ship go into the distance.

"Where's Angela?" They asked.


	2. Deja Vu

Genji hit the wall in the corner where him and Angela had been sitting earlier. The rest of the team remained silent as he did. He had every right to be angry, but they were all still confused. Why would Hanzo do this? What would happen to Angela?

-MEANWHILE-

Angela woke on the enemy ship. The entire team was watching her, nothing in between them. Even if there was something to separate them what could she do? She was useless without her gun or staff, her wings were gone and broken as well as her armor, she sat only in the simple cloth shirt and pants that lied under her protective armor. She was in pain too, the back of her head throbbed with pain, she couldn't move her legs without a sharp pain running through them, and her upper body was weak and sore. Nevertheless she slowly sat up, "W-W-Why?" She asked the team who stared down at her. Hanzo stepped forward, kneeled before her, and smirked. "You've been a part of Overwatch long enough Angela. You even did my brother… a favour. It's time for the brother to call in one too. Well it's not like you could refuse it either way."

"W-What do you mean? I-I don't understand…"

"Look around you Angela." Hanzo stood up. "How many do you see here?"

"Five. I-I see five."

"Exactly. We need a healer."

"I'll never join you!" She spat at him. Reaper kicked her, causing her to convulse in pain.

"You will Angela. No matter how much you don't like it. You will."

Suddenly all of the lights went out. "W-What's going on… Hanzo!?"

Genji could feel it. Angela was hurt, more than hurt she was suffering. He could hear her screaming despite not knowing where she was. Genji looked at his hands. The fact he could even do that was because of Angela. How could he have failed her like this, he thought. She saved his life and he lets her suffer possibly until her death. He had to save her but… how?

Angela was thrown into a cage. Her body was bruised everywhere imaginable, tears stained her face, she had a bullet wound in her left shoulder, and she had fractures in both legs. She cried, this was the third day. How could Genji let this happen to her? He must have never have loved her. He must have hated her. This was his faul- No! She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. This wasn't his fault. He loved her.

\- ONEMONTHLATER -

Once again Angela was thrown back into the cage. Two bullet wounds in her right leg, which was now broken, 5 cuts on her face, a concussion, her left arm was dislocated, and her ankles were both sprained. Genji didn't love her. How could someone who loves someone allow this to happen. They would never come for her. They will leave her to die. There is no point in resisting anymore.

A few hours later Hanzo stepped in. Angela looked up at him.

"T….Th….The doctor will see you now." She said.

Hanzo smirked and threw her staff and repaired wings down at her. She picked them up and Reaper and Tracer carried her off.

Angela sat in the corner of the ship. They would be landing soon. Her first match with the people who saved her. She looked at her hands and smirked. The metal of her hands were polished. She saw the tint of her visor and clean shine of the surrounding metal in the reflection.


	3. It's High Noon

The ship rumbled. They were landing. Angela ran to the door with excitement. "Are you prepared Angela?" Hanzo asked with a dull expression. "Yes Hanzo." The clock counted down… 5...4...3...2...1 The group ran out and immediately faced combat. Being experienced, Angela took care of the team's health no problem and was hardly paying attention. She sat on a ledge and would aim her staff at a teammate if they needed it. Finally they had captured the point and the payload was on the move. They fought with little problem to the halfway checkpoint. Then the opposing team began putting more effort. Angela still had little to no problem healing her team, she just had to fly back and forth a couple of times now. Eventually she found herself separated from the team, as a hacked restoration area had caught her off guard. On her way back to her team she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Who couldn't have felt the presence of a blade practically touching their neck? She quickly turned and drew her gun at the opponent.

"What have your allies done to Angela Ziegler? Speak now or forever hold your peace in death." Said Genji.

Angela tightened her grip on her gun.

"So be it." Genji replied to her unfriendly invitation.

He summoned his ultimate and just after 2 strikes had his enemy on the floor on the edge of death. He pinned the enemy down.

"You have one final chance. Can you even talk? What kind of healer are y-" Genji stopped as he took of the mask that resembled his, revealing a scarred Angela.

"Angela!" He cried out. "W-What have they done to y-"

Angela kicked him off, stepped on his weapon, and aimed her weapon down at him. Her allies ran up behind her, but she used her free hand to motion them to stop.

"He is mine. This is personal." She said sternly and closed her eyes.

"Angela don't do this.. what have they… why…. what have you become…?" Genji said.

"Enough questions!" Angela yelled at him, and she tightened her grip on her weapon. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hanzo. What time is it?" She asked.

"Time to end it." He replied.

"Hmm… That's a funny way to say" She turned to face her allies, but looked beyond them, "It's high noon."

Suddenly Orisa and Reinhardt, who were standing next to Hanzo dropped dead and Angela shot Hanzo herself. Angela looked to the "enemy" McCree from Hanzo's dead body and nodded. She then turned back to Genji who was still with surprise. She reached her hand out to him and helped him up. They stared into eachother's eyes. Genji suddenly embraced her, "Angela I'm so sorry… what did they do to you… " he asked. Angela wrapped her arms around him. "Genji don't worry… I guess now we're even closer now."

After the match they sat in their corner again. Everyone on the team was glad to have Angela back. Genji couldn't stop hugging her and loving everything about her. Angela felt at peace once again.

Then she opened her eyes and pulled the trigger.


End file.
